


A Twisted Fate

by Seicopath (RileyLux)



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes and Wanda Maximoff-WinterWitch [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Noir, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, WinterWitch ScarletWinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLux/pseuds/Seicopath
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes escaped HYDRA's clutches after ensuring Wanda Maximoff, another prisoner of HYDRA, found freedom. Barnes and Maximoff eventually reunite.Rated Mature for Assault, Gore, Language, Torture, Violence
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, winterwitch
Series: James "Bucky" Barnes and Wanda Maximoff-WinterWitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777435
Kudos: 10





	A Twisted Fate

𝑯𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒔 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑

The night holds terrors that slip through the seams of the carefully constructed steel vault within his mind, a prison 𝐡𝐞 created, not one of HYDRA's creation. Within the tiny flat, one he discovered and recovered in Bucharest, Barnes rests on a bare mattress that sits beneath the window centered in the main room's outer wall. Flesh and metal fingers curl into the mattress as he struggles to remain awake, the battle lost by increments, each breath drawn and each blink gradually becoming deeper and slower until defeat comes.  
𝑯𝒆 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒔 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑.

The shift in consciousness dismisses the sentry that guards the prison, the vault holding captive a litany of violent sins he was forced to commit but also for which he is culpable. As the strength of steel fractionally diminishes, the Soldat slips free of his chains to plague Barnes' rest. Each dream is a remembrance of 𝐡𝐢𝐬 violent acts, a motion picture of bloody brutality, titanium sparking each scene, set to a soundtrack of screams and gunfire. Tonight, as perspiration soaks his muscular frame and cybernetic digits dig into the bare mattress, a red aura paints the scene as the dream shifts to a particular night. 

Flesh fingers tightly grip hers, Barnes stocky frame shielding her smaller one should they encounter any person seeking to block their escape. Leading her through the city square, the moonlight glints off the titanium hand before glinting off the sniper's rifle.

"Бежать!" he whispers, lips brushing against her ear before he shoves her into a throng of revelers celebrating a Saint's holiday. Intentionally, and ignoring her screams to stop, he pivots in such a manner that the sniper is sure to catch sight of the metal hand before charging towards his demise, which will guarantee her freedom. 

With a back-arching gasp, awareness returns as bile rises and Barnes lurches from the bed to stumble to the toilet before he expels what little contents his stomach holds. At this moment, he nearly longs for that torturous throne, HYDRA's memory suppression machine, and the pain of the destruction and re-birth of his mind almost paling against his present torment. In fleeting glimpses, he encounters the man he once was, Bucky Barnes, friend, soldier, Howling Commando, and now a stranger to Barnes. The sluggish knitting of his fractured identity and torpid fusion of stolen memories, many of which include 𝐡𝐞𝐫, pains him nearly as much as the suffering he endured beneath HYDRA's rule.


End file.
